dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Payton Ackerman
|gender = Female |age = 15 |born = August 24, 1997http://www.dancershalloffame.com/dance-moms/payton-ackerman |profession = Dancer Student |affiliations = Reign Dance Productions Abby Lee Dance Company |parents = Leslie Ackerman (mother) Greg Ackerman (father) |siblings = Taylor Ackerman (older sister) Connor Ackerman (older brother) |friends = Brooke Hyland Maddie Ziegler Mackenzie Ziegler Nia Frazier Paige Hyland Chloe Lukasiak Brandon Pent Kendall Vertes Gianna Martello |height = 5'4" |pets = Higgins (dog)https://twitter.com/payyyton03/status/247431905211990017 Topaz (cat)https://twitter.com/payyyton03/status/247650416832159745 Wizard (cat) |image = Paytontwitter.PNG}} Payton Alexandra' Ackerman' is a long time Abby Lee Dance Company dancer introduced to the show in season two. Appearances Season One *The Competition Begins *Wildly Inappropriate *Stealing the Show Season Two *Everyone's Replaceable *No One Likes A Bully *Brooke's Back *Wardrobe Malfunction *Maddie Has a Secret *Worst Birthday Party Ever! *The Recital to End All Recitals In Dance Moms Season One Payton was first seen in the background in many episodes in season one, usually in class. In The Competition Begins, Payton can be seen in the senior company room Abby goes into to get away from Minister Dawn. In Wildly Inappropriate, Payton makes a short cameo. She is seen in a tapping class in Studio B. She was seen helping Melissa move the lollipop props in Stealing the Show. Season Two Payton reappeared in season two, where she auditioned to fill in the spot Vivi-Anne created when Cathy pulled her from Abby's. The spot ultimately went to Kendall Vertes. Payton was added to the main group in episode four to replace Brooke, but taken out in the next episode when Brooke decided to come back. She then returned to the team in Episode Seventeen when Brooke decided to go to her school's formal dance instead of attending the Star Power competion. The moms are unhappy about Payton taking Brooke's place because there have been rumors of Payton bullying their daughters. Her mother is Leslie Ackerman, and both are portrayed as mean and rude on the show. She tries out for Candy Apple's Dance Center in episode six, but it is unknown if she will be on their team, as she was reluctant to join when Cathy told her she would be able to. Payton didn't like the fact that it would take so long to drive out to the studio, and that none of her friends were there. It is shown in Maddie Has A Secret that Payton decided to stay at Abby's. In Worst Birthday Party Ever!, Abby tells the girls Payton was in the group number because the theme of it was too mature for Mackenzie. She gets a solo when Leslie asks after they notice Chloe isn't present because of a field trip. At the competition, when Payton is called for her solo, she says she doesn't think she had enough preparation. Leslie thinks Payton did well even though she didn't have enough practice time. Abby asks Leslie how she did and she tells her Payton hadn't gotten enough time to practice. Leslie thinks that if the group didn't do well, the moms would blame Payton, but the dance places first and Payton's solo receives second place. In The Recital to End All Recitals, Abby puts Payton in the hip hop number because she didn't think the girls were doing well with it. In the recital, Payton was in fifteen numbers, and because each had a quick change, Payton wondered how she was going to do it. Leslie complains to Abby about the line-up and how it affected Payton, and Abby tells her she was going to fix it. Dances Pre-Dance Moms Solos *Sinking Feeling *Love Game *One Track Mind Duets *She's So Beautiful (with Brandon Pent) ''Dance Moms'' Dances Solos Group Dances Trivia *Her favorite color is yellow. *Two of her favorite movies include Halloweentown''http://twitter.com/payyyton03/status/255483901764583425 and ''50 First Dates.http://twitter.com/payyyton03/status/254688645922050048 Gallery To view the gallery for Payton Ackerman, click 'here'. External Links * References Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dancers Category:Teens Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Birthdays in August Category:Ackerman Family Category:1997 births Category:Females Category:Female Dancers Category:15 Year Olds